Unexpecting Connections
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: A class project reveals a surprising connection between Bella and a member of the Cullen family.  How will this change her relationship with the entire family?  And will Bella be put endager when others learn of the connection?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Unexpected Connections**

**Bella's POV**

I felt like I was going to die of boredom. I was in my history class and the teacher was going on and on about some kind of war. It was hard to tell which one because they all sounded the same coming from my teacher.

"Miss Swan!" my teacher yelled. Obviously he noticed that I wasn't paying much attention to him.

"Huh?" I asked coming out of my thoughts.

"Am I boing you, Miss Swan?" he asked irritably.

_'Yes,' _I said in my head. "Of course not."

"Then perhaps you would like to tell me what we were just discussing?"

Um, I, uh. Well..." I finally gave up even trying to guess. I had absolutely no idea what he'd been talking about. I'd tuned him out after the first few minutes of the class.

"That's what I though. You know you may not think so, but history is very important. If we don't learn our history, we're doomed to repeat it. In fact, Miss Swan, you've just given me a great idea for our next assignment," the teacher said.

There were groans throughout the room and I slouched down in my seat, hoping to become invisible. I was about to be hated by every single student there. Well, almost everyone. I was pretty sure Edward wouldn't hate me.

"You can all thank Miss Swan for it. I want you all to do research on your families' histories and write a three page report on it. I want it on my desk on Monday."

The bell soon rang and we all filed out. Everyone, aside from Edward, Alice, and Jasper looked super pissed at me.

"Thank you so much, Bella. This is exactly what I want to do all weekend," Rosalie said sarcastically.

I looked down guiltily.

Edward put his arm around me. "It's okay, Love. We're all guilty not paying attention sometimes."

"Yeah, I didn't hear a thing he said either," Alice said.

"Yes, but at least you hide it well. If she's really going to be one of us, she's going to need to learn to lie better," Rosalie said coldly.

"Rose, back off," Edward said glaring.

Rosalie simply walked away.

"Don't feel guilty, Bella. Since we don't sleep, so it's not really a big deal to us," Alice said.

"What are you guys going to do for it anyway? I mean, it's not like you can tell the truth," I said curiously. Since they all were supposed to have died a freakishly long time ago, they couldn't really talk about their ancestors.

"We'll either come up with a bunch of lies or just take an incomplete," Jasper said.

"I'm not taking an incomplete. I'll lie," Edward said.

I looked at them guiltily. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Bella. Who could blame you for not paying attention in that class? It's insanely boring," Jasper said.

"I figured you would be the one person to like it. All we ever discuss is different wars," I said.

"Yes, but that idiot doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. Half of that stuff is nothing but lies," Jasper said.

"Oh. Well, I better get going. Unlike some people, I actually have to do research on this and I don't have all day and night to do it," I said groaning.

"Why don't you come over to the house and do it?" Edward suggested.

I gave him a look. "You know just as well as I do that no actual work will get done if you're around. So for the next three days, I am off limits to you," I said firmly.

Edward looked like someone had just smashed his piano.

Alice burst out laughing. "Oh my God. I don't think he's going to survive that."

I laughed with her for a minute. "It won't kill you, Edward. I'll see you Monday." I then kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I was sitting at the kitchen on my laptop when Charlie walked in. I was a little surprised to see him. He usually didn't get home until much later. I then looked at my watch and saw that it was almost six. "Oh, sorry, Dad. I meant to have dinner ready, but I lost track of time."

"That's alright, Bells. What are you doing?" Charlie asked as he took off his coat.

"Ugh! This report for school. I'm supposed to find out about our family's history and write a three page paper on it by Monday," I replied.

Charlie winced. "Ouch. What do you have so far?"

"A whole lot of nothing," I said despairingly.

"Hey, maybe I can help. I had to do a similar project in school. I managed to get a copy of an old family tree if you want to see it," Charlie said.

I perked up a little. "Are you kidding? That would be great. I'll go get it."

"I'll get dinner started," I told him as I started to get up. I went to the fridge to see what we had. I eventually decided on making the package of chicken we had in there and rice.

Charlie came back downstairs just as I was starting to fry the chicken. "Here, you take this and do your report. I'll take care of dinner."

"Thanks, Dad," I said as I took the offered piece of paper and went back to my seat. I skimmed the paper, first finding names I recognized, like my grandparents and great grandparents. Then I saw other names went pack as far as the eighteen hundreds.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when I recognized a familiar family. It seemed my many times great grandfather was married to a woman named Sarah Whitlock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

After quickly giving Charlie some lie about going to the library, I drove as fast as my truck would allow me to towards the Cullen house. It almost put their vampire driving to shame.

I had been so shocked when I saw that copy of my family tree with Jasper's last name on it. I supposed it could be a coincidence, but I doubted it. Coincidences like that just didn't exist. The dates surrounding Sarah Whitlock's life coincided with when Jasper was alive as well. He had to be related to her, probably closely as well.

I pulled my car into the Cullen's driveway just in time to see Alice come out looking worried. She had my door open before I even had the chance. "Have you lost your mind? I just saw going like eighty while driving here. That is way too fast for a human."

"I need to see Jasper," I told her as I got out of the truck.

"Jasper? You mean Edward, don't you?" Alice asked, probably thinking I misspoke.

"No, I mean Jasper," I said before walking away from her and towards the house. I immediately opened the door and went inside.

"Bella, what's going on," Alice asked as she followed me.

I ignored her and continued through the house and into the living room. "Everyone, save Edward, was there.

"Hey, Bella. I'm glad you're here. Edward's been moping about your declaration that you couldn't see him for three days," Emmett said.

I ignored Emmett's antics and focused my attention on Jasper. "Does the name Sarah Whitlock mean anything to you?"

Jasper looked surprised to say the least by my question. It was obvious that he did indeed recognize it. "W...where did you hear that name?"

I reached into my pocket, took out the piece of paper with my family tree on it, unfolded it, and handed it to Jasper. "Off of this. My father gave it to me for that history report."

"You mean the one you got us assigned?" Rosalie asked snidely.

I ignored her and looked at Jasper. His mouth grew wider and wider with shock as he discovered what I did not too long ago.

"Jazz, what is it?" Alice asked.

Jasper didn't answer her. He continued to look at my family tree in shock for a moment before getting up and leading me out of the room despite the protests of the rest of the Cullens.

I went with Jasper upstairs and into his and Alice's bedroom.

Jasper closed the door and turned to me. There was a mixture of shock and hope on his face. "Is this real?"

"Yeah. My dad gave it to me. He... Umph!" I was cut off when Jasper wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.

**Jasper's POV**

I held Bella tightly after realizing who she really was. She had just given me the most amazing gift and she didn't even know it. "Thank you, Bella."

"Um, Jasper, human. Need to breath," Bella choked out.

I immediately pulled away. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. I wasn't expecting that reaction though. Why were you thanking me?" Bella asked.

"Because you just gave me something amazing. A piece of my baby sister," I told her. For years I felt empty after losing Sarah. I never knew what became of her, nor did I think I'd ever know. Now I did thanks to Bella. My sister's life had apparently gone on. She'd married and continued the family line until it eventually ended with the young woman in front of me now.

"Y...your sister?" she asked.

I nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sarah Whitlock was my sister. She was everything to me. She was the hardest to say goodbye to when I left for war and the hardest to stay away from when I became a vampire. She was seventeen when I joined the war. I never knew what happened to her."

"Now you do," Bella said.

I smiled and looked down at Bella's family tree. My family tree too apparently. I think that's when it actually sunk in. Bella was my family. She wasn't just my family because of Edward anymore. My family's blood ran through her. She was a decedent of my baby sister. She was mine to take care of, just as Sarah had once been.

"Are you okay, Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. I'm better than I've been in a long time," I said smiling. I didn't know how to explain it, but I finally felt nearly whole again. It had always saddened me that I'd outlived everyone in my family and that my line had probably died out by now. It was nice to know that I was wrong and that I still had family. I was glad to know that Bella was a part of that.

"Wow. This is so strange. I mean, you look just a few years older than me, but you're like my Great great great uncle or something like that," Bella said astounded.

"I think you're missing a few greats, but that about sums it up," I said smiling. I then got serious and stood up. "Bella, I want you know that I'm here for you. If you need anything from me all you have to do is ask and I'll do it." I meant it too. Whatever she needed whenever she needed. I took care of what was mine and Bella was mine now. I would protect her with my life whether she wanted it or not.

Bella smiled at me. "Thanks, Jasper. That means a lot."

I immediately went over and hugged her again. I pulled away after a minute. "Okay, now I'm really glad you got us saddled with that stupid assignment."

Bella blushed. "Yeah, I never thought it would turn out like this."

"Me either, but I'm glad it did," I said.

Just then there was pounding on the door. "Jasper, open the freaking door before I break it down!"

"Well, I guess Edward's back from his hunt," I said.

"Jasper!" Edward yelled as he pounded some more.

"Alright! Geez, you'd think I was killing you," I joked before opening the door. It was barely open a crack before Edward pushed past me and over to Bella.

"Are you alright? Emmett said you mentioned someone in Jasper's family and then he dragged you up here," Edward said.

"Okay, well, either Emmett was exaggerating or you overreacted to what he actually said," Bella replied.

"Jasper did not drag me up here. I was more than willing to come all on my own," Bella said.

"I would never hurt her, Edward," I said. I was more than a little offended at being accused of hurting a member of my own family.

Edward seemed to calm down a little. "Sorry, Jasper. I guess I just freaked out. What's going on anyway? Why'd you guys come up here? Everyone downstairs is worried too?"

"Come on. We'll go downstairs and I'll explain. As long as that's okay with you, Bella," I said as an afterthought. I wasn't sure if she wanted the others to know about our connection just yet.

"Yeah that's fine. Let's go," Bella said.

With that, I led the way out of the room and back downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper's POV**

I walked with Bella and Edward downstairs and back into the living room. Everyone was exactly how we left them. The only one of them that didn't look worried was Alice. She was smiling and immediately went over and hugged Bella.

"This is so great! Now we really are family," Alice said excitedly.

"Alice did you look in on our conversation?" I asked slightly annoyed. My wife knew I hated it when she used her gift to see my conversations with others.

Alice looked at me guiltily. "Sorry. I was worried. The way you left here made me think something might be wrong."

"Is something wrong, son?" Carlisle asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah, you dragged Bella out of here like the room was on fire," Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes. Emmett sure did exaggerate a lot. "Don't be so over dramatic. And by the way, thanks for phrasing it that way when you told Edward. He nearly broke the door down," I said before leading Bella over to the couch and sitting down. Edward came and sat on the other side of Bella and Alice on the other side of me.

Edward looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry again, Jasper. I guess I tend to get a little overprotective when it comes to Bella."

"A little?" Bella asked under her breath. Of course we all heard being vampires and all.

"Okay, a lot, but it's only because I love you," Edward said.

"I love you too," Bella said smiling.

"Alright, save the mushy crap for when you're alone. We wanna know what's going on," Emmett said.

"Emmett is right. Though I would've found a better way to say it," Carlisle said as he eyed Emmett pointedly. "Would you or Bella care to tell us what is going on?"

"Of course, Carlisle. I apologize. Well, I guess it all started with a History assignment we received today."

My statement had Rosalie glaring at Bella. I in turn glared at my sister. "Back off, Rosalie! I happen to be glad it happened now."

"Me too," Bella agreed. "It brought some startling revelations to light."

"Like what, Love?" Edward asked.

"Well, my dad gave me a copy of our family tree. I recognized on of the names," Bella said.

"Well, that seems kind of obvious since they are your family. What does this have to do with us?" Rosalie asked in a bored tone.

"Well, if you'd shut up and listen, you'd know, wouldn't you?" I asked irritably. Her snide attitude was really raking on my nerves.

"Jasper, Rosalie, that is unnecessary," Carlisle chastised us before giving Bella a reassuring smile. "Go on please, Bella."

"Actually, I think this is where Jasper should take over," Bella said before looking at me.

"Of course. We all have our pasts. The people we left behind after the change. I left behind a seventeen-year-old sister. Her name was Sarah Whitlock," I told them.

"Isn't that the name Bella mentioned when she came in?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. Her name was on my family tree," Bella said.

Everyone stared at us in shock for a moment. They actually looked frozen in spot for a minute. Emmett was the first to break the silence. "So you and Bella are related?"

"Yes. She descended from my sister. I guess that's when the Whitlock line became the Swan line," I said.

"This is amazing. What are the odds of this?" Esme asked awestruck.

"Like a million to one," Bella said.

"If that," I commented. The odds definitely wouldn't be in favor of something like this happening. It was just so weird. But it was a good weird. I was glad for what happened.

"So our little Bella is related to Jasper. Eddie, if I were you, I'd start running now," Emmett said.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

I smirked. I knew what he was talking about. _'No need to worry, Edward. Not unless you're planning on doing something stupid, like breaking her hear and taking off again. In which case, you should be very afraid. And you don't need to bother running because there won't be a place on Earth for you to hide,' _I told him telepathically.

Edward caught my thoughts and looked very unsettled, just like I wanted him to. The message I was sending him was quite clear. If he hurt Bella, I would disembody him. Literally.

"Okay, no fair with the telepathy. Talk like normal people. Jasper, what did you just say to Edward?" Bella demanded of me.

"Just a little warning. Nothing for you to worry about, Darlin'," I told her.

"Uh huh. You're gonna be worse than Charlie, aren't you? Am I going to come here one day and find my boyfriend without his legs?" Bella asked.

"No, of course not. I'll start with his arms," I told her with a smirk on my face. She glared back at me, clearly unimpressed.

"Okay, enough! Jasper Hale, there will be no talk of disembodiment!" Esme lectured me before turning to Bella. "Bella, honey, I cannot tell you how happy this makes me. I've always considered you part of the family, but I'm so glad that it is official."

Bella smiled at her. "Thank you. Well, I better get back. I'm not exactly supposed to be here right now. I'm still grounded because of the whole Italy thing."

"I'll take you home," Edward said before helping her up.

"I have my truck, Edward," Bella said.

"Well, I'll come with you anyway," Edward said.

I think he probably wanted to get away from me for a while after our little mind chat. _'Remember what I said, Edward. She's not just yours to protect anymore. I won't let anyone hurt her. Not even you. If you do, I will be using your head as decoration on my wall.'_

Edward gulped and then hastily left with Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry for the very long delay with this story. Writer's block took forever to go away, but I plan to update more regularly now. **

**Bella's POV**

Edward drove me back to my house and pulled my truck into the driveway. "Well, here we are. You better get inside before Charlie looks out and sees me."

"Uh uh. You're not getting off that easily. What did Jasper say to you back at the house?" I asked him. I knew the gist, but I wanted to know exactly what it was. It had left Edward uneasy and I wasn't used to that. I wondered exactly what my a thousand times great uncle thought to freak him out.

"He didn't say anything to me, Love. You were sitting right there. You would've heard if he said something," Edward said.

I rolled my eyes. Stupid vampires and their stupid semantics. "What did he think then? I know he threatened you, but what exactly did he say. He obviously left you worried."

Edward smiled sheepishly. "It's nothing. He just expressed to me that it would be a bad idea for me to hurt you. It was unnecessary since I don't plan on doing such a thing."

"Okay, then why are you worried?" I asked.

"I'm not worried."

I gave him a 'yeah right' kind of look.

"Okay, fine. Let's just say that you will find Jasper to be very overprotective. He threatened to tear me a part and he may have mentioned something about putting my head on his wall," Edward said with a wince.

"Oh My God! Are you kidding me? But he wouldn't really do that, right?" I asked. I knew that Jasper had threatened Edward, but that was just plain ridiculous.

"Of course he would, Bella. You're his family, the last connection he has to his sister. He will tear anyone apart who he thinks is a threat to you. It's something to admire," Edward said.

"It's something to be annoyed by," I said irritably. Okay, so it was kind of sweet, but it was also irritating as hell. Like I needed another overprotective male. I already had three of those. My father, Edward, and Jacob.

"He's just looking out for you. He knows how much I hurt you before and he won't allow it again," Edward said.

"Because we're family," I said.

"Yes, but he was upset by the way I hurt you even before tonight. He never said anything out loud because he didn't think it was his place, but I read his thoughts. He felt your pain when we got back and he was angered by it. I think even then a part of him knew you were important to his life. That's why it's remarkable that all he did was threaten me. He would've been well within his rights tonight to tear me apart on principle," Edward said.

"He was that bothered by it?" I asked surprised. Until tonight, Jasper and I barely talked, so I was kind of stunned to learn he had been angry on my behalf.

"Oh, he was very bothered by it. He was angry, both at me and himself. He was angry at himself for losing control at your party, but he was also angry at me for hurting you so much. If I hurt you again, I think he very well may kill me," Edward said firmly.

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter because you won't hurt me. Wait, does that pertain to anything that could hurt me?" I asked. I was thinking about the change. I'd heard from multiple members of the Cullen family that the change was the most excruciating pain you could ever feel. Would Jasper stop Edward from changing me? He'd taken my side when we had that vote when they all came back, but what if he changed his mind now?

"What do you mean, Love?" Edward asked.

"Will, Jasper stop you from changing me?" I asked worried. I thought that once Edward finally agreed to change me that the battle was over, but now it looked like I might have to fight it with Jasper too.

Edward seemed to think about it for a minute. "I don't know. He hasn't thought much about it since he learned who you were to him. He might have a problem with it. He won't want to see you go through so much pain and he will probably worry about my control. I worry about that as well."

"You won't hurt me," I said confidently. I trusted Edward with everything in me. He would never harm me, and if I didn't know that in my heart already, he'd proved it after James bit me and he sucked out the venom.

"That's your opinion. It has no factual basis. Jasper will be wary to risk it," Edward said.

"Take me back to your house," I said after a moment. I wanted to speak with Jasper tonight. I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to interfere with what I wanted.

"Bella, it's late. Charlie will be suspicious if you don't go in now. We do not want to give him another reason to keep punishing you," Edward said.

"I want to talk to Jasper. I do not want to wait eve a day to find out if he's going to try to stop it," I said.

"Okay, I will talk to him. I'll go home and find out his take on the matter. Then I'll come back and tell you about it. That way you won't get in trouble with Charlie," Edward said.

I wasn't very happy with his solution. I wanted to talk to Jasper myself, but I decided not to protest now. Edward was right about Charlie. "Okay, but you have to come back immediately. I wanna know what he says."

"I promise," Edward said. He kissed me softly and then disappeared in a flash.

I grabbed my keys from the ignition and got out of the truck before heading inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Edward's POV**

I went right home after leaving Bella and went upstairs to find Jasper. I met Alice in the hallway.

"He's in his study," Alice said. She'd obviously seen what I was wanted to talk to Jasper about.

"Have you seen what he'll say?" I asked. Honestly, I didn't know what I was hoping for. It was no secret that I hated the idea of making Bella into a monster like me. A part of me wanted Jasper to say no.

"No. I've seen you ask him, but he hasn't made a decision. You're going to go in blind on this one," Alice said before turning to leave. She turned around at the last second though. "Oh, but try not to feel optimistic at the prospect of him saying no. He will not respond well to that."

I cringed and headed down the hall to Jasper's study. I stopped outside the door and knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked inside.

Jasper looked at me and smirked. "What can I do for you, brother?"

I closed the door and approached his desk. "Uh, Bella wanted to ask you something."

"Then why is it that you are the one standing in front of me?" Jasper asked me.

"Well, she wanted to come back with me to ask you, but I didn't want her to get in trouble with Charlie and she didn't want to wait until tomorrow, so I thought I'd come ask you and give her your answer," I explained rather quickly.

"You're rambling, Edward," Jasper said with a smirk. He was enjoying seeming me squirm. "What does Bella need?"

"She wants to know if this new development will affect our plans to change her," I said and nervously awaited his answer. I knew that this conversation would decide once and for all if Bella would be changed. I didn't tell Bella this, but I knew that not even Carlisle would change her if Jasper said no. Because of their connection, he would leave it up to Jasper to decide.

A stunned look came upon Jasper's face. It was obvious even without reading his mind that he had not even given this a thought yet. He had not even remembered that Bella was to change until I brought it up to him.

As soon as the shock wore off, Jasper began blocking me from his thoughts. I wasn't surprised, but I was disappointed. I wanted to know what he was thinking so I could prepare for what he would say. I was really was, as Alice said, blind now.

"I'm afraid Bella's going to be disappointed. I cannot give her an answer tonight. It is something that I'll have to give some thought," Jasper said.

I immediately opened my mouth to speak. Bella wanted to know now, and honestly, I wasn't enjoying the anticipation either.

Jasper silenced me with a glare. "Do not push me, Edward. Despite the smirks and the thoughts I've sent you to make you squirm, I think you know how seriously I would like to hurt you right now. In fact, the more I think about Bella and the connection we share, the more pissed off I get! About the only thing keeping you from tearing both your arms off right now for breaking Bella's heart is the fact that I played a part in it!"

I flinched at Jasper's words. He was seriously pissed at me. It wasn't surprising, but it did cause fear, more so than his earlier thoughts did. That had been mostly your usual 'I'll hurt you if cause the people I love pain' kind of thing. This was him seriously wanting to hurt me. He'd obviously been thinking a lot more about how I hurt Bella after the two of us left.

"So I suggest you give me time to think. Tell Bella I will have an answer for her tomorrow," Jasper said before turning back to a book he must have been reading before I walked in.

I knew I had been dismissed and I had no interest in pushing Jasper any further, so I left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

I was up pretty much at the crack of dawn the next morning. I was really not happy right now. Edward came back last night and informed me that Jasper had not decided on the matter of my change. To say that I was mad was an understatement. I was even so mad that I made Edward leave. I knew it wasn't really his fault, but Jasper wasn't there for me to take my anger out, so Edward suffered.

Oh, I was so mad at Jasper. I really hoped that Jasper would say that it was my choice whether or not I continued with the plan to change. I still worried, but I really hoped he would accept my right to choose. Apparently not. He seemed to think it was up to him to decide for me.

I spent the next hour showering and getting dressed. Then I went downstairs to find my dad sitting at the table with his coffee and newspaper.

"Hey, kiddo. You're not going somewhere are you? You know you're still grounded," Charlie said.

"I know, but I still have more research to do. I was gonna go to the library." Yeah freaking right! I was going to the Cullen house to badger Jasper.

Charlie looked at his watch. "It's a little early, isn't it? Doesn't the library open at nine on Saturdays?"

"I was planning to stop at the diner to get a quick bite. Is that okay?" I asked hoping he'd go for it.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at me. "You're going alone, right?"

I almost rolled my eyes. My dad still didn't want me spending a lot of time with Edward. He hadn't forgiven him for leaving me. "Yes, I'm going alone."

"Okay, but just the diner and the library. Make sure to be back by four thirty," Charlie instructed.

"Will do," I said before grabbing my keys from the hook and heading out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When I got to the Cullens' I walked right inside. I was told many times that I had a standing invitation to walk in whenever I wanted.

I walked up the stairs to the living room where I found Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey, Bella. You know for someone who said they weren't going to be around all weekend, you've sure been here a lot," Emmett said jokingly.

I didn't laugh. I was so not in the mood for any jokes, even from Emmett. "Where's Jasper?"

Soon I heard feet shuffling. I turned to see Edward there. "Hey, Love. How was your night?" he asked.

"It was great. Where's Jasper?" I asked impatiently.

"He and Alice went hunting. You know, we know he's your family, but do you really need him and Edward around twenty-four/seven," Rosalie asked.

"Shut up, Rose!" Edward growled.

"Are you kidding me? Is he trying to torture me?" I asked annoyed.

"Whoa, what's up? What do you need to see Jazz so urgently for? What could've happened in like twelve hours?" Emmett asked.

"It's between her and Jasper, Emmett. Love, let's go to my room for a bit. I'm sure Jasper will be here soon," Edward said.

I sighed and reluctantly followed him up to his room. We both sat down on his couch. "He will be here today, right?"

"Yes. He promised you an answer today and Jasper doesn't break promises," Edward said seriously.

"Well, he has to be here by four because I have to be home by four thirty. Do you have any idea what he'll say?" I asked.

"No. He hadn't decided yet and he blocked his thoughts, so I couldn't even get a glimpse at what he was thinking," Edward said.

"You're hoping he'll say no, aren't you?" I asked.

Edward didn't say anything for a few moments, pretty much telling me that I was right. After a minute though, he did speak. "You know that I don't want you to give up your humanity. You should stay as you are and enjoy your human life."

"My human life was not all that great, Edward," I seethed. Yes, I had parents and friends, like Jacob, that I loved, but I always felt like I didn't belong. It was because I didn't. I belonged here with Edward, Jasper, and the rest of our family. I really didn't understand why Edward couldn't see that.

"You'll have to leave everything behind. You'll never be able to see your parents again. Think about Jasper. He's spent years wondering about his sister. He left her behind and it took him nearly two centuries to learn anything about her," Edward said.

"But now he does. Now he has me and he could forever," I said. Hey, I could use that. That was a good argument if Jasper tried to say no. Of course I was going to start off by telling him he didn't decide for me, but if he argued with me, I could use the argument of me being the last of his family line.

"Yes, but that was a fluke. It is unlikely to happen again, and even if it does, you'll still be losing the people in your life now," Edward said.

"I'm aware of that. I've made my peace with it. I think it's time you did too," I told him.

Edward looked like he was about to say something, but then he turned his head slightly like he'd heard something. "Alice and Jasper just returned. Jasper is going to take a shower then he wants to talk to you alone in his study."

I immediately stood up. "I'll meet him there."

"I'm going to take a ride. He's asked that I not try to eavesdrop and the best way to respect that is to leave for a while," Edward said. I could tell he didn't want to do it, but Jasper seemed to intimidate him. .

I nodded and headed for the door. I stopped at the last second though. "Um, where does Jasper's study happen to be?" I'd never actually been to Jasper's study. I'd been to Carlisle's but not Jasper's. I'd had no reason to go there before.

Edward smiled. "It's right across from his and Alice's room."

I nodded again and walked out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I took a very quick shower. I knew Bella was anxious to speak with me. In fact, I felt her apprehension as well as some anger as soon I entered the house.

I couldn't really blame Bella for her feelings. She probably felt like I shouldn't be involved in this decision. She probably felt that it was her decision alone. Unfortunately, that was something that was going to have to get over. I had no interest in controlling Bella's every move, but there were certain decisions that I was going to be a part of. It might be considered an outdated notion, but it was going to be.

As soon as I got out of the showed, I quickly dressed and headed to my study. Unsurprisingly, I found Bella there waiting for me. She was pacing my floor. "Hello, Bella."

Bella stopped and turned to me. "It's about time."

I chuckled and shut the door. "It's nice to see you too."

"You've had me walking on eggshells all night. Will you just tell me what you decided?" Bella asked.

I could feel the bitterness as she felt. I was right when that she didn't think I should make this decision. "Have a seat, Bella."

Bella looked at me for a moment, but she did eventually sit down.

I went over behind my desk and took my own seat. "I know you're upset with me right now, Bella."

"Gee, did you need your gift to tell you that," Bella asked sarcastically.

I laughed. "Oh, Bella, I really should've known we were related. You're so much like my sister it's eerie."

Bella glared daggers at me. "Then you must already know that I'd like to slap you right now."

I laughed again. "Good luck with that one. Alright, listen, like I said, I know you're upset with me. You feel like I shouldn't have any say in the decision to make you a vampire."

"You shouldn't," Bella said. I felt conviction and irritation from her as she said it.

"But I do. And that's just the way it is. You are my family, Bella. I do what I have to, to protect my family, whether they like it or not," I said firmly.

"I don't know if you've noticed lately, Jasper, but you're no longer in the eighteenth century. Men no longer make decisions for the women in the family," Bella said while glaring.

"It ain't about you being a woman. It's about you being a part of my family. And no one's stopping you from making decisions. There are just certain ones that I will be a part of, especially in a situation like this when it involves a world I know much better than you do," I told her. I knew she wouldn't be very happy about it, but happy or not, this was the way it was.

"Yeah, well, it sounds like you're deciding for me," Bella said.

"Well, I'm sorry it feels that way, but this is how it is. You're just going to have to accept that. Now for the matter of your change, I won't stop it," I told her. I'd given it a lot of thought. I did like the idea of Bella going through the pain our venom caused, but I liked the idea of her dying in fifty years even less.

Bella felt relief from my choice, but she was still a bit angry. She tried to squash it down though because I had given in. "You'll let Edward change me?"

"No. I will allow you to be changed, but not by Edward. You are his singer. That makes it about a hundred times more likely that he will drain you dry and I will not let that happen," I told her. I knew I was hardly one to talk when it came to control, but I just could not ignore the risks. Besides, it wasn't too hypocritical. I wouldn't be changing her either."

"Edward would never hurt me. He proved that when he stopped after James bit me and he sucked the venom out," Bella said.

"That was luck. You are extremely fortunate that he was able to stop. Had I known what I do now, I never would've allowed it," I told her. Honestly, that was the most reckless thing I'd ever seen. Edward should not have even attempted such a thing. He should've just let things play out. If I had known Bella was my family then, that was exactly what would've happened.

"You would've had me change then?" Bella asked. I felt the happiness come off her. She was pleased to hear that.

"Yes. Trying to suck out the venom was dangerous. You're both lucky he didn't kill you. Now as I was saying, you will be changed, but not by Edward. Carlisle will do it as originally planned. His control is pristine. There is next to zero chance of him losing control," I said. Carlisle was really the only one I trusted to do this. He was the only one who never had any bloodlust anymore.

"I want it to be Edward," Bella said quietly.

"Why? Are you under the impression that you'll be the closest to the person who changes you? Because if so, allow me to free you of that notion. The closest person to you as a vampire is your mate. If that is Edward, it won't matter if his venom runs through you. Trust me, I was changed by a sadistic bitch. I feel nothing for her but hate," I told Bella. True, I once thought Maria was my mate, but that was because she manipulated me. Anything I felt for her in the beginning didn't even compare to what I felt for Alice.

"I just wanted it to be him. I guess I'll just have to take what I can get," Bella said. Her irritation was still there, but she was also glad she'd won at least most of the argument.

"Good," I said.

"Is there any chance I can get you to lay off of Edward. I don't enjoy seeing my boyfriend intimidated," Bella said.

I shook my head. "Any intimidation I throw his way he deserves. When he stops deserving it I'll stop throwing it."

Bella shook her head in frustration. "Men. Vampire or human, you're all pigheaded!" She was feeling frustration and anger, but I also picked up on some warmth towards me. She was glad I cared enough to keep Edward in line.

"You're not the first person to call me pigheaded. I actually consider it a compliment," I told her with a smirk.

Bella rolled her eyes and got up to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

After my talk with Jasper, I went across the hall to his and Alice's room to talk with Alice. I found her sitting on the bed flipping through a fashion magazine. "Your husband is the most infuriating person on the face of the planet."

Alice chuckled. "You do realize he can hear you, right?"

"Who said I didn't want him to hear me?" I asked as I sat down on the bed with my best friend. I had no problem with Jasper hearing me. I'd told him myself that I thought he was a pigheaded idiot. The jackass had the nerve to be proud of that fact.

"He did agree for you to be changed," Alice pointed out. Obviously she had been listening.

"On his terms! I still say he shouldn't have had a say in it anyway," I grumbled.

"Yeah, well, Jasper's never been good at staying out of things when his family is involved. I mean, your everyday things he'll stay out of most of the time, but when there's a serious issue where safety is at stake, he's going to get involved," Alice said.

"Well, it's annoying. The whole thing about my change was settled already. Edward was going to change me after graduation." I decided to leave out the part about him only agreeing if I agreed to marry him. That wasn't important right now.

"Is it really that big a deal? So Carlisle turns you instead of Edward. Honestly, it's probably safer that way. Carlisle's control is superb," Alice said.

I glared at my best friend. "Alice, if I wanted to hear about how much better Jasper's plan was, I'd still be across the hall talking to him. I came in her to vent to my best friend."

Alice laughed. "Okay, sorry. It's hard sometimes. He is my mate after all."

"Right, sorry," I said. I'd just realized I might be putting her in a pretty awkward position.

"It's okay. He can be kind of stubborn sometimes. Though I think it might be a family trait," Alice said teasingly.

I scowled halfheartedly. "Well, I guess it's not horrible. At least now I won't have to marry Edward to get him to change me."

Just then, Edward entered the room. "Hey. How did it go?"

"Hey. It was so so. He agreed to let me be changed, but he wants Carlisle to do it. Stubborn ass thinks he can weigh in on my decisions." I muttered the last part to myself, but I knew they could hear me.

Edward looked a cross between disappointed and relieved at what I told him. I chose to believe he was disappointed that he couldn't be the one to do it. Anything else would piss me off right now.

"Okay, well, I better get out of here," I said after a minute. It was still pretty early, but I still had that paper to write and now I would have to lie about it.

Edward's face fell. "Do you really have to go now? I thought we could listen to some music or watch a movie or something."

"Edward, I have to do that paper. I've already lost time due to the information I learned about Jasper and then having to come here to talk to him about the change. I have to get to work on this. I'm heading to the library after this to get some studying done and then I'm gonna go home to write it," I told him.

"Well, when can I see you again?" Edward asked.

"You'll see me at night, like you always do. If you mean the awake version of me, you'll have to wait until Monday," I told him.

"Come on, Edward. You got to see her more than you thought you were going to this weekend. Besides, this way you and Jazzy can spend some quality time together," Alice said with a smirk. She was obviously teasing him.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Alice.

"Okay, well, I better go," I said before standing up from the bed.

Jasper came in at that moment. "Leaving so soon, Bella?"

"Yeah, I still have that paper to write. I only came here today to talk to you. I was hoping you'd see that my change was my choice, but..."

"But I'm an infuriating, pigheaded man," Jasper said with a smile that made me want to smack him.

"Yes. I'll do my best not to hold it against you for long though. Now I need to get going," I said.

"Alright. I'm going to be dropping by later tonight," Jasper informed me.

I frowned. "Why?"

"I would like to meet Charlie," he said.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because he is my family too and I would like to get to know him a bit," Jasper said.

"You do realize my father isn't a big Cullen fan, right?" I asked. About the only one he actually liked. Then again, aside from Carlisle, Edward and Alice were the only ones he'd actually met. Still, I didn't see any conversation between him and a Cullen going smoothly.

"Well, that's okay. I'm not technically a Cullen. I was a Whitlock and am now a Hale. Cullen is nowhere in my name," Jasper said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean. You are a part of the Cullen family. My father will dislike you on principal."

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to convince him to like me," he said.

Ugh, fine. I give up. It's your funeral. I'll see you later," I told him.

"Come on, I'll walk you out," Edward said.

"Not so fast, Edward," Jasper said as he took him by the arm to stop him. He then spoke in a serious and almost deadly quiet voice. "If I ever hear about you blackmailing Bella into marriage again, I'm going to be using your arm as a frisbee."

Edward gulped in fear before nodding that he understood.

"Really, Jasper? Was that really necessary?" I asked irritably. I couldn't deny that I was somewhat touched by it though. It was nice to have someone care enough that he would threaten your boyfriend with bodily harm. It was nice yet irritating at the same time.

"Yes, it really was," Jasper said matter-of-factly.

"Come on, let's go," Edward said before leading the way out of the room. "You know, Love, I know that you and Jasper being is really good for you, but I'm starting to think that it's going to be really, really bad for me."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, I was at home working on my paper. I'd managed to gather enough information on the family without going back to when it was the Whitlock family. I didn't even have to lie either. I just spent most of the time talking about my mother's side of the family.

I was typing away at my computer when I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was Jasper, so I got up and made my way downstairs. Charlie was already halfway to the door when I got there.

"I got it, Bells. Go finish your paper," Charlie said as he made it to the door. He opened it and sure enough it was Jasper.

"Hello, Chief Swan. My name is Jasper Hale," Jasper greeted.

Charlie looked Jasper up and down. He did not look too impressed by him. "You're a Cullen."

If Jasper noticed the irritation Charlie showed while speaking to him, he didn't show it. "Well, it's Hale technically, but yes, the Cullens are my family."

Charlie turned to me. "Did you ask him to come here? Did you think I'd go easier on _him_ if this guy came to talk to me?"

I snorted. "Trust me, if that's what I wanted, Jasper's the last one I would ask to come."

Jasper grinned at me in return before returning his gaze to Charlie. "I'm not here for Edward, sir. I wanted to come because Bella's important to me and I thought you and I should meet."

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Jasper suspiciously. "Important to you? Important to you how?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing like what you're thinking, sir. I just see her as family. We all do," Jasper said.

"Really? Is that why you left her?" Charlie asked bluntly.

"Dad," I groaned.

"No, it's okay, Bella. I understand how your father feels. I never wanted to leave, Chief Swan. None of us did," Jasper said.

"Right, and I understand that you couldn't help it. Your family moved. It happens, but to leave her like that? For your brother to just abandon her in the woods? She almost died!" Charlie practically growled.

"Dad, please stop," I begged. I didn't need him pissing Jasper off at Edward any more than he already was.

"I am in no way condoning what Edward did. I think he believed he was making it easier for Bella, but in reality, he was destroying her. I have made my displeasure about what he did known. Ask Bella, she'll tell you that I haven't been easy on him. In fact, just the other day at school, she was asking me to take it easy on him," Jasper said.

It was mostly true. I'd asked him to take it easy on Edward, but that had been today at their house. Telling my father that would've gotten me in trouble though, so I appreciated his white lie.

"And what did you say?" my father asked curiously.

"I said that I would go easier on him when he proved he deserved it," Jasper said.

Charlie slowly began to smile at Jasper. "Why don't you come on in, son?"

"Thank you, sir," Jasper said as he walked inside.

"So, Jasper is it? I must admit you have me intrigued. You seem to be taking my daughter's side over your brother's," Charlie said. By the look on his face, he was more than intrigued. He was satisfied.

"Well, he may be my brother, but I can't and won't condone what he did. Like I said, I've been hard on him and I will continue to be until he proves he deserves anything different," Jasper said.

I looked between my father and Jasper and scowled. This was unbelievable. Jasper and Charlie were hitting it off over their anger at Edward. It was infuriating!

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Jasper? I was gonna order pizza," Charlie said.

"I would love to. Thank you, Chief Swan," Jasper said politely.

"Charlie. For you, it's Charlie," he said before starting for the phone. Before he did though, he stopped next to me and whispered, "I like him."

"Yeah, you would," I said before looking at Jasper who was smiling. Just when I thought the urge to smack him was gone, it came back with a vengeance.


End file.
